Typically, various vehicle components require switches, such as, switches for operating windows, headlights, windshield wipers, moon roofs, and radios. Generally, these types of switches need to be actuated in order to activate or deactivate the device or perform another type of control function. Thus, the switches themselves clearly indicate the type of actuation that is needed to create such a control signal.